


Helix Tales: Fics For the Melanated

by SunBall



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BIPOC reader, Bullying, Drama & Romance, F/M, Gen, I'm not a simp you are, Multi, POC Reader, POV Alternating, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Teen Romance, poc characters, vent fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunBall/pseuds/SunBall
Summary: A bunch of reader inserts with adjectives and scenarios for we curly lovers of anime bois. Anyone can read this, just be aware that there will be no long flowing tresses, volumes of thick coils only baybeeee
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Original Character(s), Hyuuga Neji/Original Female Character(s), Hyuuga Neji/Original Male Character(s), Hyuuga Neji/Reader, Toyomitsu Taishirou | Fat Gum/Original Female Character(s), Toyomitsu Taishirou | Fat Gum/Reader, fat gum - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. Neji - The Wash Day Bet

**Author's Note:**

> I just like the idea of doing hair with Neji. Like his hair looks so nice? So that's where this came from lol. Also, I dunno if they have TV in the naruto universe? I just imagine like old school CRTs.

  
"Neji! Where did you go!" You let out an exasperated sigh as you pushed through the thrushes. "I won the bet so you should come with me, don't make me use my summoning jutsu."  
  
The wind pushed through the leaves, silent and stoic in response. You scratched at your head in frustration, being careful not to disturb your cornrows. For a prodigy, Neji could sure be a big kid at times. "Alright whatever, I'm going home. Stay out here for all I care." You turned on you heels and began to head for the exit of the trees, arms crossed in irritation. Or at least that's what you wanted it to look like. There was something that you knew about Hyuga Neji that probably even he didn't realise about himself.  
  
He was pretty easy to read once you knew how to do it.  
  
It was hardly any time at all before you heard the sound of wires zipping around and an alarmed yelp behind you. You looked over your shoulder to confirm your suspicions with a smirk and unsurprisingly you saw the long haired boy stuck in your trap, hanging upside down with a defeated look on his face.  
  
"Y'know for a guy who brags about his _'_ all seeing byakugan', that was a pretty obvious trap to get stuck in."  
  
"That was a dirty move, _______"  
  
"Dirty move? Ninja traps are fair game sir, a dirty move is using byakugan to win at cards!"  
  
"I didn't even win that round!"  
  
"Yeah, because you suck at cards!"

He grumbled in response folding his arms and trying to look like it'd been his intent to get caught.

You rolled your eyes "I won fair and square. Now you need to hold up your end of the deal"  
  
The boy sighed, pulling out a kunai and cutting himself free. He held up his hands in defeat and began following you out of the forest. "Fine, just do whatever you're going to do painlessly"  
  
"I make no guarantees." You chuckled.  
  


* * *

  
  
Wash day.  
  
A sacred ritual amongst the people of your clan. For most clans, washing hair was just an in the shower, suds and rinse situation, but for the Yoruba Clan it was much much more. It was an arduous task, many hours and special enhancing oils went into hair maintenance but the end result was nebulous volume of shining curls and hair jewelry which was not only beautiful, but also acted as chakra channeling devices. It wasn't uncommon for clan members to aid one another with various hairstyles or tricky embellishments particular when they were going for exams or heading into battle. It was a bonding experience.  
  
Which was exactly why you wanted to do it with Neji.  
  
The two of you had been together for about a 6 months outside of your respective missions that kept you both apart. Admittedly some friends found it a little strange that you decided to date outside of the clan but you weren't all that bothered. You loved him, and he loved you so that's all you really cared about. They'd warm up to him sooner or later.  
  
You sent him into the shower some time ago. Initially, you offered to wash his hair for him but he refused (probably something about his pride thing). Or perhaps he was embarrassed by the prospect. You weren't sure. If wasn't like you were both going to be nude in the shower together, so what was the fuss was about? It was probably around 20 minutes before he emerged from the bathroom in a low maintenance brown robe. In one hand was the bucket full of shampoos you'd lent him, in the other was loofah and standing tall atop his head was a fluffy yellow turban towel. All he needed now was some matching slippers and you could call him auntie.  
  
He followed you into a spare room overlooking the village and sat on the stool in front of the dresser.   
  
"This is a very strange bet you made," He spoke as you set the towel around his neck and began brushing his hair through. It was like water between your fingers. "Doesn't the loser usually do things for the winner?"  
  
"You're actually letting me touch your hair, doesn't that count?" As you ran the metal tip of the tail comb across his scalp his expression softened a little. "You would not be here if I'd have just asked you straight up."  
  
"I suppose." He watched your hands as you massaged the oils in your palms and massaged it through his scalp. You knitted your brow as he asked "I hope this doesn't sound rude but what's the need for all this?" He cleared his throat when he noticed your scowl in the mirror "I'm not complaining, just curious!"  
  
You sighed, shifting around him and tilting the side of his head into your chest "You're going off on a long mission again soon, I wanted you to have something to remember me by."

It was also to keep others in your village from putting moves on your man but he didn't need to know the intricacies of the braids he would be wearing.  
  
A tickling warmth snaked around your waist as Neji held you close, listening to your heart. "No amount of time spent away will cause me to forget even an inch of you."  
  
You didn't doubt it, that genius probably had a photographic memory. He said it so seriously, his eyes like pearls indulging in the sight of you through the mirror. Even after all the time you had spent together, Neji's romantic moments caught you off. He was usually more an 'affectionate actions speak louder than pick up lines' kind of guy, but that just made it so much better when he did say sweet things.  
  
"Alright Romeo, ease up so I can get this part clean~"  
  
You smiled to yourself as you ran the tail comb through once more. He was quite the Casanova when he wanted to be.

The warm moment was cut short by the sound of Neji hissing in pain and batting at your hands. You hadn't realized you were pulling the braid. "Shoot, sorry baby!" You quickly loosened the braid so he could rub at his scalp "In my defense, I did say I couldn't guarantee it being painless."  
  
His eyes were screwed as he sighed and said "It's... Not so bad."  
  
But his face said it was so bad. His face said that was the worst pain he'd felt in weeks. You weren't a stranger to the pain brought on by hot combs and tight braids so you understood what he must have been experiencing. It'd be best if you finished as quickly as possible.  
  
Hours went by quickly as the two of you chatted, radio playing softly in the background as your fingers wove in and out of his every tress. You spoke about all sorts of things, he asked you about custom ninja gear and your recent missions and even told you a few of the tales. You listened, occasionally adding comments through the bobby pins and combs between your teeth. Neji didn't seem to mind. He enjoyed the silence and your presence as evenly as he enjoyed the conversation with you. He'd helped you to let down braids once of twice in the past when your arms were tired, so he fully understood the level of concentration required for the task at hand.  
  
The moon was up by the time you'd finished what you set out to do, Neji's eyes had been lulled to a close by the cicadas song in the not too far distance. He was cute, head bobbing one in a while like a basketball in slow motion. You were thankful you knew where your brother kept his camera in that moment, sneakily taking a picture with him that you could preserve forever or look at when you missed him. You'd have to wake him up of course but first, the jewelry. Of course, chakra cuffs had been plaited in here and there but there were a few hair rings and a side comb that you had to add. They were said to be worn by warriors, bringing them luck and stamina on the battle field. Not only that but the pearl indents would really being out his eyes in the sun.  
  
With a satisfied breath you came in front of the dresser, perching on it and looked over your masterpiece, gently brushing at the edges to apply the finishing touches.  
  
"Mmm, ______..?" His voice came low and raspy from sleep (pretty hot if you said so yourself) "Is everything alright?"  
  
You nodded as you gently applied the final products with your finger "You're done hun, thanks for being so patient" You smiled, pecking his forehead. You handed him a small mirror so he could see himself "I knew it'd take a while but it's _really_ late now. I was hoping we could have gone out for tea or something..."  
  
"Don't worry about that," He stood and dug into his bag, pulling out a bag of loose leaf tea. "Which way is your kitchen again?"  
  
If he were to be truly honest, it was Tenten who had reminded him he needed to bring something to gift you and stuffed his big with fruits and tea and little things she knew you'd like, but who was arguing semantics?  
  
You left him in the kitchen brewing the tea as you set out crockery and sweet treats in the TV room. It was so curious having his hair done up like this. He gingerly stroked at it and glanced at the details in any reflective surface he could find. Stretching pains in his brows aside, he had to admit he did look pretty good. After a while he came in and you watched as he poured the tea with a style and finesse that could only belong to one Hyuuga Neji. He asked you something but you didn't hear it, you were too busy watching the Adonis in front of you.  
  
"______," Hearing your name snapped you out of your trance "do you want any sugar?"  
  
You shook your head "you're all the sugar I need~" he faltered, choking a little as the he held down the urge to laugh. His cheeks pushed upwards into a little grin as they often did when you complimented him.  
  
"What? If I want to compliment my man, I'm gonna complement him!"  
  
The chuckle bubbled out of his lips this time as he set your jade cup in front of you "You're impossible"  
  
The two of you sat and snacked together for many hours, watching TV and smiling with one another. Eventually you managed to convince him to let you lay your head on his knees. He wasn't even sure how long this next mission would last, you hoped it wouldn't be long. There was still a lot you wanted to do with him.  
  
"May I?" He asked gently, waiting for your approval before gently stroking at the loosed section of your hair, tracing the parts with his fingers being gentle as he went. Your hair was interesting to him, he liked being able to play with it once in a while when you'd let him though he wasn't all that fond of you stroking his. He had found that, despite his original opinions, taking part in wash day with you had actually been enjoyable. Something he'd never experienced before. And yes his scalp was sore, but every time he caught himself in the mirror he couldn't help but stare a little longer.  
  
"Let's do this again." He said "When I'm back from this mission, I'll help with your hair instead" You rolled to face the Hyuuga prodigy, his eyes still on the television so stoic and soft. He turned to face you after a noticing your silence "if you'd like me too"  
  
"Y'know Neji, I would like that" You smiled, sitting up and allowing him to rest his forehead on yours "I'd like that a lot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sidebar:
> 
> Tenten. Guys, we need to go! What's taking you so long in there!  
> Neji. I'm really not sure Lee, what do you think? Pony tail or bun?  
> Lee. Mmm that's a tough one... the pony tail says "I'm a man but I'm in touch with my gentle side" but the bun says "I'm refined but I will take you to war!".  
> Neji. It seems we have reached an impasse  
> Lee. Indeed...


	2. Fatgum - My Little Big Hero (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a headcannon that Taishiro was bullied for his size back in his school days so I wanted to write about that.  
> Our boy needs some reassurance that he's great the way he is! Of course, he knows this already it can just be easy to forget sometimes.

You cursed under your breath as you charged through the halls. Just because you hadn't heard the teacher calling you several times didn't mean you weren't paying attention! Having to stay behind and clean the class room during lunch break was totally not a fair punishment for talking in class once or twice! It wasn't like you weren't paying attention, the lesson was just boring. And now thanks to that, you were half way through lunch break without even reaching to the cafeteria yet! Thursday was meatball day and sometimes, just sometimes, they'd have custard pudding going but if you were too late there was no chance of you getting any of either! You bolted through the double doors, vaulting down several sets of stairs stairs as you went. On a normal day you'd take three of four steps at a time, but with your quirk active you could easily take on whole set in one go. The first set went down fine, and the second you traversed with ease. But your haste you miscalculated the final jump, landing face first in the lockers ahead of you.  
  
 _'Okay... next time we just walk..._ ' You hissed as your peeled yourself off the metal rig and gingerly dabbed at the swollen area on your forehead. You paused for a moment, slowly noticing the melancholy sniffles that filled the air. There was sadistic laughter followed by a pained:  
  
"Give it back will ya!?"  
  
It sounded like a fight. If they were fighting indoors on luncg break, no teachers would be around to break it up. Most of them were either teaching classes or in the staff room by now. Suspiciously, you followed the echoes through the hall, intently listening as the noise it became a little clearer. From your vantage point you could see three students with their backs towards you and one tall student facing your direction. The tall one seemed to be spinning around, following as the people surrounding him tossed a small wooden box around.  
  
"C'mon guys quit it, I need to eat!" His voice was panicked at stressed. You could tell from the blue stripe on the tie around his neck that this student was a first year. And these guys, however old they were, were picking on him.  
  
You pulled upright and fixed your uniform. Taking a breath and steeling your gaze in their direction just like you'd seen other heroes do as you yelled "Oi!" and began advancing forward. The bullies seemed a little taller than you, but you were a second year so if anything happened, you had training that they didn't have. You could handle it.   
  
Strangely though, they didn't do anything. They turned to look at you at you, noses crinkling at the red stripe on your neck tie. "Let's get outta here..." One sneered, tossing the wooden box to the floor with a loud and mighty smash as the group of them slinked away, hands in pockets.  
  
You glared at them as they went, how pitiful they were.  
  
As you turned your attention back to the tall boy you noticed the mess they had made. The wooden lunch box had split open leaving chips and cracks all over the delicate paint work, and scattered across were all kinds of food that had previously been carefully packed away. Rice grains and seaweed lay strewn across the blue tiles, hamburger and tomato juice had exploded across the lockers with odd chunks of meat sticking here and there, even a little note that read _"Smile, my little big hero!"_ was now soggy with ketchup, the handwork and small smiley face running down into the gravy puddle on the floor.  
  
You picked up he note, wiping it off with a tissue from your pocket. _'What a mess.'_ you thought, looking over the remains of the meal and chewing the inside of your cheek. Maybe if you'd have been a little faster down those stairs you could've prevented this. Maybe you should've confronted the three students before they walked away. But it was too late now. You sighed and looked around for the tall boy who had almost completely disappeared. You saw his juddering shoulders sticking out from beneath the stair well. At his size, he wasn't able to hide all that well, but in that moment he ball up and hide form the world.  
  
"Hey friend," You approached softly, your voice interrupting the quiet whimpers. He looked up in your direction, golden eyes flooded with weighty tears. The buttons on his shirt seemed to be losing the tug of war to keep the clothes on his round body, oval shaped gaps lay wide between them revealing plump, slightly tanned skin which poked out beneath the grey and red jumper. You handed him the note and smiled gently "I cleaned this up for you... you okay?"  
  
His lip quivered as he fingered at the paper "My mom made my lunch today, and those kids threw it on the floor..." He explained, his voice hoarse and weak "said I should loose weight... S'probably for the best, I'm fat and ugly anyways..."  
  
"What? No!" You protested as you crouched down and perched beside him, mentally making a note to find those first years and sort them out later. "You're fine the way you are! I bet your shape is part of your quirk right?"  
  
He nodded "S'for defence..."   
  
Sliding beneath the stairs with him, you smiled "So you're like the tank, the heavy hitter." He turned his attention towards you, as if he wanted to respond but his lips were welded shut. " That's cool, and you get to eat whatever you want without worrying about it! More food, more power right?" Your erratic hand motions and excitement earned but another sniffle in response.  
  
"Think of how cool of a hero you could be with that, taking the hits and throwing em back twice as hard!" You laughed, smiling over at him but the blonde didn't seem convinced. He didn't even make eye contact with you, fingering at the chips in the lunch box in his palms. Your eyes trailed down over it, it seemed like a regular box but it had been painted with tiny flowers here and there. It probably meant a lot to him.  
  
"Y'know why we call them quirks right?" You asked. He responded with a gently shake of the head. "it's because each one of us gets our own one, it's our own uniqueness but they come with a weird draw back. Mine is this:" You held up your hand revealing the thick leathery gloves upon them, keeping them just high enough that he could see them without moving too much "I have to wear these so my quirk doesn't go hay wire. They don't seem all that inconvenient I know, but you try finding house keys in a pocket full of pencils and other trash when your busting for the bathroom with these things on, you can't feel a thing! Bathroom emergency doesn't even begin to describe it." You shivered at the memory somewhat dramatically.  
  
He lifted his head a little, a gentle "Hehe" Pushing past his lips as you recited your tale of trauma. His laughter was gentle, and sparse between the rubbing of his nose but it was nice to see him coming out of his shell. Although he was partially blinded from the tears he could see you kind smile in the afternoon sun, an angelic glow around your frame and a tender glow cascading through your curls.  
  
"Your quirk isn't all that bad buddy and it'll be even better once you figure it's ins and outs. You're great at defense and as an extra bonus, I think you look pretty cute like this. You're like a big ol' yellow teddy bear."  
  
His cheeks flushed slightly at the comment and another gentle laugh, this time slightly louder and brighter, came from his throat. "You're kidding me, ain'tcha?"  
  
"Not at all buddy, I'm for real!" You took his hand reassuringly in both of yours and led him into the sunlight. He was much taller than you thought he was, perhaps about 6 foot tall and equally as wide. His yellow tones glowed in the sun's rays as he wiped away the last of his tears, lightly chapped lips curving into a smile of uncovered confidence.  
  
"Thank you, Miss" The lunchbox in his hands was tied up neatly into a polyester cloth and slipped into his backpack "I'm feelin' much better now"  
  
"I'm glad!"

He coughed a little, clearing his throat before fixing his ill-fitting suit around his stomach. It'd probably be grumbling from hunger any time now (yours certainly was). But the lunch hall was probably out of food by this point, so there was no point in going there. Going back to class without food was a death sentence so that wasn't an option either. That's when it hit you. With your new friend in tow and devious grin crossed your lips, you began walking through the halls to the back entrance of the school. The two of you slipped into the carpark and snaked beneath surveillance cameras to the front gate.  
  
"Uh, where are we goin'? The caf's back the other way. What about the food on the floor?" You could feel the drag on your palms as he turned to face the other way, but you hadn't taken the long way around the lunch hall for no reason. No, today you had a goal in mind.  
  
"There won't be anything good left in there by now, let's go get some proper food" You told him as you eyed the tall gate and fiddled with the rubber strap on your gloves. The boy gave you a confused look as you stepped behind him with a calculative gaze. 

_'Is... Is she tryna break out of school before the bells up?_ ' He thought to himself, brow furrowing as he looked down at you.  
  
"Okay, when I say jump," You gave him a friendly slap on the back, peaking around so he could see you smiling "Jump."  
  
"Wha- I dunno what you have in mind Miss, but I'm pretty heavy y'know. If you try and lift me it's not gonna end well."  
  
You waved a dismissive hand and chuckled "Don't worry about it, I've done this like a million times!" Tucking your gloves into your pocket, gently settled your hands as far around your waist as you could reach them. Then, when you were satisfied, you grinned cheekily and added "Oh, and call me ______ by the way."  
  
"Okay uhm, ________?" He repeated, the ambiguity of the situation beginning to gnaw at his nerves "When you say you've done this a million times, whaddya mean by-"  
  
"JUMP!"  
  
As his panicked feet left the air you slapped his back and activated you quirk, tiny blue sparks flying off your palms as you reversed the electron flow and repelled him up jogh into the air. He cartoonish howling and yelping came to an abrupt halt as he plummeted down on the other side of the gate, using his belly to cushion his fall. You took his rolling and hyperventilating as a chance to scale a nearby wall and scuttle down nearby, observing as he rolled like a wheezing hardboiled egg. Perhaps the force was a little too strong? He didn't seem hurt, so much as he did shocked. You'd have to practice that technique a little harder in training.   
  
"You... Are insane, ______!" He coughed as you helped him back upright again  
  
"The good kind right?" You added rhetorically as you dusted him off and checked him over. Of course, you could have climbed the wall together but that would task depend on your companions climbing speed, if he had any at all, and that was too much waiting around for your liking. You needed to get out quickly to avoid the teachers. Besides, it would make a fun story in the future. "C'mon buddy, it's this way" You smiled, taking his hand again and leading him through the city streets.  
  
"Taishiro Toyomitsu". He spoke after catching his breath, a grin on his face as he spoke again " My name is Tasihiro Toyomitsu. You can just call me Taishiro"  
  
"Alrighty Taishiro," You began, the smell of fried foods filling the air as you drew close to the food truck "Order whatever you want, I'll buy it. I'm getting yakisoba bread. They make the bread fresh each day so it's never the same but it's always delicious!"  
  
Taishiro beamed.

A food truck!? On a week day!? Was this heaven? Had he died and been taken up after hitting the floor? Not only was he able to eat delicious food, he was able to share it with someone kind and caring if a little chaotic.

He placed his order, (just a small one, two yakisoba breads and a 48 tray of takoyaki with extra green onion, bonito flakes and slightly spicy sauce. Just enough that you could feel it in the back of your nose) and took to a nearby bench where you shared food and stories with one another. He was a first year in Class A so he was only a year or two younger than you. He dreamt of being the kind of hero that put people at ease and got to eat whatever he wanted when he wanted it. It was a goal you could get behind. Food was one of the best things the world had to offer. Oh, and being kind never hurt anyone either. You listened as he smiled and told you about his quirk and what he'd learnt about it recently and you laughed as he stuffed a can of soda into his gutt, claiming he would "save it for later".

When your appetites were both satiated, you started heading back to campus.

"It must be fourth period by now," Taishiro began "I'm not exactly gonna be able to sneak in. What do I tell my teacher?"  
  
"I'll just tell her I borrowed you for my second year project." You proposed after a long deliberative hum as the boy offered you the final takoyaki. "Yeah, that'll work."  
  
"Do you even have a second year project?" He raised an eyebrow  
  
"Yeah," It wasn't a lie. Hero's tech was a project based unit you were studying the theory side now, but you would be starting project preparations in the coming weeks. "We don't start it until next next semester though."   
  
"Then," The sound of shuffling and rustling beside you drew your attention to the fact that Taishiro was searching his pocket (or was it his belly?) for something. He pulled out his phone "Could I have your number? It's just that, y'know, if y'do need a hand with your project maybe I could help ya out some."  
  
You tilted your head slightly, eyeing over the pink and yellow bun beside you as you took the mobile from his hands and put your number in. "Y'know what, you're right. Maybe I will need some help." He beamed as you handed it back, his bright smile over taking 80% of his face.

It was an adorable grin.

You couldn't wait to see more of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cookie:
> 
> Big T: You'll never guess what happened  
> Electro Light: ???  
> Big T: Those three kids from the other day all came in with bandages everywhere  
> Electro Light: The three from the hall?  
> Big T: Yeah!  
> Big T: They came back from the nurses office apparently  
> Electro Light: O.O  
> Big T: wonder what happened to them  
> Big T: prolly got in a fight wit a third year or smthn lol  
> Electro Light: mmhmm  
> Electro Light: smthn yeah  
> Big T: -_-  
> Big T: Was it you?  
> Electro Light: Was what me?  
> Big T: You know what I mean  
> Electro Light: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Big T: You couldve got in trouble!  
> Electro Light: But I didnt~~~~~  
> Electro Light: ~(OwO)~  
> Big T: You're terrible  
> Electro Light: You're welcome  
> Big T: XD  
> Big T: Thnx  
> Electro Light: DW  
> Electo Light: You still down for Takoyaki Tuesday?  
> Big T: Ye!  
> Big T: My treat  
> Electro Light: Aw Tai~  
> Big T: ^^  
> Big T: Can't wait  
> Electro Light: Same. Bring a hoodie btw.  
> Big T: Why?  
> Electro Light: I'm trying a thing for HT Project  
> Big T: Oh! Sure! I'll do that  
> Electro Light: See you then!  
> Big T: Baiii


	3. Fatgum - My Little Big Hero (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been some years since you've last seen Tai, you wonder how he's getting on. He was a kind boy, you liked him. You could use some of that kindness in your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many food metaphors and video game refs. I love this man so much.

The sun slouched sombrely behind dark round clouds, they seemed fit to burst with tears at any time. As you dragged yourself over to the food stand you lamented your situation. This wasn't the first time you'd tried for a heroes liscense. You'd done all your research and practiced your heart out, honing your quirk day and night but somehow you felt like you'd missed the mark. You hadn't the heart to check the report card. You just knew the fault would be something like "irresponsible response to the brief" or "missing civilian pick up". It wasn't your fault; being in a ring with a bunch of 15 year olds was embarrassing and you just panicked a little.  
  
"I'll take the yakisoba bread, boss."

The sound of the grill sounded like the sand pit they had snuck into the arena. It almost made you nauseous to thinking about too hard. Maybe it wasn't so bad? Maybe you remebered it worse than it actually was, perhaps you didn't freak out all that hard. Then again, your team had to cover your back during the _damsel in_ _distress_ rescue. One moment later and you would've been quick sand. It was always like this. Practice drills in class? Easy. End of semester test? Manageable. Internships? Mint! Or it least would be if you could get over these hiccups when the going got tough.  
  
For a cloudy day, there were a fair amount of people out. You'd hoped that the park would be somewhat empty but there weren't any spaces for you to sit. Well, there were but in your current mood you didn't much feel like talking to strangers. You paced the grassy pathways slowly, scanning the seating in hope someone, anyone showing signs of finishing up. But alas their were none. Perhaps you could just walk and eat until you found a bench. You didn't really feel like going home  
  
" Scuse me, you lookin' for somewhere to sit?" A chipper called over to you from a large, round man clad in yellow. Usually, when you felt a little on the low side you would say no or just keep walking but this fellow seemed alright. "You can perch here." He tapped the seat beside him. He seemed to be half way through his tray of takoyaki, so he would be leaving soon, you assumed.  
  
"That would be great, thanks" You said, smiling as convincingly as you could before taking a seat. You hadn't noticed how badly your legs were hurting until you sat down to rest them. It wasn't normal to have limbs turn into jelly was it? With the way you had been running and jumping around it though, it wasn't entirely surprising. A rough, strained sigh left your lips as you lulled your head backwards over the bench and closed your eyes.  
  
The large lad cast his eye over your frame.

The leathery gloves with gold bubbles on each of the knuckles and the utility belt around your waist, it was definitely a hero suit you had on. Some of it had been taken off, there were empty hooks and velcro pads here and there. He'd never seen you around though, your were a fresh face on the hero scene, though there was definetly something nostalgic about you though.

"That was a big sigh, " He started, waiting for some kind of response. An opening of the eyes was enough for him to add "Want some takoyaki?"  
  
You knitted your brow. "I'm alright, thanks. Wouldn't want to deprive you." You had your own food to eat, besides accepting food from a random guy on a bench in a park was weird no matter how well intentioned they seemed.  
  
"Don't even worry about it! I've got plenty!" You weren't sure were from, or how many, but the yellow fellow suddenly set a stack of a dozen trays of takoyaki in front of you. "Sharing is no biggie, go on ahead!" You blinked up at the massive pile, mouth agape with shock. You ate a lot, but this pile was so high you could barely see over it! "Ah," You could hear the gentle laughter as he shifted half the pile to his other side so he could see you past it. At his size, seeing over such a mound would be no issue but for you it was like trying to see past the shoulder of a giant. "Here, they're good I promise" As he spoke, placed two takoyaki balls to the side of your yakisoba bread.   
  
You stared at the two octo-balls onto your paper plate, bonito flakes waving enticingly. Your mind becoming lost in their dance. You remembered when you and Taishiro used to share takeout like this on the way back from class did back in the day. You wondered how he was, if he was still eating well... Who were you kidding, of course he was. Toyomitsu Taishiro wouldn't never skip a meal even if it meant his death. He'd have every extra sauce there was on offer, and probably have some hot sauce in his bag. If he was having takoyaki like this, he'd usually keep it simple with fried onions and spicy sauce on the side. In fact, his takoyaki style was reminiscent of the takoyaki on your tray now.  
  
"I know it looks like a lotta onion but trust me, the caramelized onion and a spicy sauce gives it that certain something. Y'know like, it burns your nose but not your tongue?" Part of you wanted to 'save it for later' and not eat them at all, but the guy's energy was so bright and warm you simply couldn't let him down. You stabbed at the snack and blew on it lightly before popping it into your mouth, watching his expression light up as your nose twitched back and forth at the tingling. "So? It's pretty good right?"   
  
Pretty good? It was pretty amazing! But you were too busy hissing and chomping loudly to minimise the burning of your tongue to be able to give a proper response so you settled for a simple thumbs up as you swallowed.

He gave a big gummy grin. "Don't get too excited yet, you have to try it with this- oh, where did I put it again?" The yellow bun rooted around in his pocket (or maybe it was in his belly) and pulled out a squeezy bottle. "A friend of mind gave me this recipe for this sauce from the Caribbean, jerk sauce, and it I developed it into my own special recipe of hot sauce. It's so good. It's Taishiro's secret sauce (patent pending). You're gonna love it I promise."

"Taishiro...?" You'd given your old friend jerk sauce on the last summer before you moved schools. Was he? Was this guy "Toyomitsu Taishiro?"  
  
He snorted. "Yes, I am he! But I'm an intern at the mo', so I'm going by Fatgum. Do I know you?"   
  
"Ta-" He slapped your back concerned as you began to cough. Apparently not all of the takoyaki had gone down yet. "Tai! It's me, ______!" Peeling off your mask and patting your chest, you smiled widely in a way he'd only known one person do before. Your face was contorted and strained right now but beyond that there was nostalgia. It was in your bronze skin and your edges, your rough-and-tumble get up and your strong, if at all tired, voice. You were the one he'd lost so long ago, you were his friend, you were undeniably ______.  
  
"Y'know I had the feeling of déjà vu when you came past but I didn't even recognise ya! You're hero suit looks so awesome!" He gushed, laughing and smiling as he pulled you into a tight hug. He was soft and warm and cushiony, you felt all your stress from the exam melt into him as if it was butter in a frying pan "What happened to ya? Ya kinda fell off the grid after middle school?"   
  
You gave a muffled response from within his fat. "I lost my phone a few days after Leaver's Day" You mumbled from within, reluctant to resurface. It wasn't exactly something you were proud of "I had to get a new one, lost all my old contacts"  
  
Taishiro nodded, nobody else could hear or even understand you but he could. Your secrets were safe in his gum. "I guess that makes sense." He dug around in his fat for a while before pulling out a smart phone with a donut key chain on it. It was the same model you had now, just a different colour. He peeled you away and placed it in your hands, bearing that same cheesy grin he had all those years ago albeit with a new level of confidence. He wasn't shy in asking anymore, he'd grown so much. You plugged in your digits and called your phone back, making a mental note to write down the number in a notebook as soon as you got home.   
  
"Final year wasn't half as fun without ya."  
  
"Awww, did you miss me?" You teased, poking at him as you chewed on your final Takoyaki, making sure it to dip it in the sauce every bite you took.  
  
"Yes I did!" His candid response threw you off. "I was looking forward to catching up with ya at high-school and interning with ya but I didn't know which school you were at. I was just hanging around here waiting for you to maybe show up someday. That and the noodles here are killer... But I was mostly waiting for you!"  
  
His anpan cheeks pushed up, round and rosy as he smiled his signature smile. It had been so long since you'd seen it that you'd almost forgotten how warm it made you feel. When he laughed it was like your heart was proofing, you hated not being able to hear it for so long.  
  
"I kinda stopped coming here after first year." You scratched the back of your neck. "well, more specifically after I flopped my heroes liscense exam" You explained voice solemn and low. Taishiro's eyes widened in shock, disbelif written all over them. "Yeah I uh... I don't have the best luck with those"  
  
"But you have it now right?" His brows furrowed rightly into like a cheese string.  
  
"I did another test today, haven't checked the report card yet. Not exactly hopeful, if I'm being honest"   
  
"Well don't discount it until you open the report, I'm sure you did awesome! You're always thinking about others and you're real agile, I reckon you're gonna be the best hero this city has ever seen!"  
  
"The best?! I-i wouldn't go that far-"  
  
"I would!" He insisted, a strong look in his eyes as he quickly downed a few more of his spicy octo-bites, waving the skewer around in the air as he spoke "You don't know how much you helped me in middle school. I was honestly ready to give up. When you came by and showed me kindness and helped me up and took me out and told me about your quirk and all that, I felt like I had a chance. Like the world could use a hero like me. And you can bet your bottom dollar they're gonna need a hero like you too!"  
  
In that moment, his encouragements took you away from everything that you knew. The exam this morning didn't matter, the disappointment in your heart peeled away. Everything else seemed inconsequential as he spoke.  
  
"In fact," he carried on "Soon as you pass your exam you should come and intern with me!"  
  
You laughed a little "Your internship will be over by the time I sign up Tai, and even if I do sign up, the chance I get accepted into the same agency as yours is fairly slim"  
  
"By the time you sign up for internships, I'm gonna have my own place!" He beamed "I haven't worked out the logistics yet, but I'm gonna have my own heroes firm. You should join me! Just you watch, I'm gonna be a hero everyone can rely on!" His smile was bright, heroic and gentle. His eyes were shining like the sun. Even when he stopped to top up on takoyaki you felt you could trust him with your all, heroing or otherwise. You opened your mouth to respond but were cut off by a high pitch, repetitive beeping. Toyomitsu rustled around in his belly fat and held up a tiny pager, barely visible between his chubby fingers. He squinted at it for a moment before groaning. "That time already? Aw man, ______ I gotta get back, my lunch break is almost over."  
  
"Don't worry" You waved a dismisive hand, a smile tugging at your lips. His joy was infectious. "It was good catching up with you Tai, hopefully I can see you again soon?"  
  
Taishiro's smile widened, his cheeks fit to burst with cherry red joy. "Yeah~" He swayed on the bench, a halo of light and flowers practically glowing around him. Suddenly he gasped, a light bulb switching on in his mind. "Are you free at six?"  
  
"Six? I think I'm free, just a little homework but not much."  
  
"Okay let's meet back here!" He smiled widely, taking a short breath before continuing on "There's a food joint I've been wanting to show ya. You still like spicy food?"  
  
"Totally!"  
  
"Then I'll take you there after work. Wear something that can handle a food baby." And with that he stood and began to jog off, turning around and waving every so often.  
  
Fatgum, eh?

He was so bold now. The broken boy from the hallway no longer a part of him. He was a real man. A real man who had ran off with your heart, and if his bright expression was anything bro go by, you had taken his too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cookie:
> 
> Student Name: ______ _________  
> Hero name: ________  
> Pass/Fail: Pass  
> Invigilator Comments: An unconventional approach to heroism. This student is light on their feet, quick to the punch and compassionate. Recommend to operate in critical operations heroism. Saved and comforted 22 'civilians' in 5 minutes, a new record. Well done.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated ^^


End file.
